Path to Home
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: The year is 2010, and Kim and Ron have not worked as a team in six years, find out what happens when they meet again. Warning for Violence, Strong Language and Adult Situations.
1. Homecoming

_**Path to Home**_

Chapter 1 : Homecoming

It was late at night in the Tri-City area as a lone Chevy Avalanche with a motorcycle in its bed drove up a lonely mountain road. Pale moonlight reflected off the black paint job of the lone vehicle as it made its way towards the distant building.

The truck stopped at the massive guarded gateway of the Headquarters of the agency known as Global Justice. A guard came out of the small watch booth next to the gate as the window of the truck rolled down. The guard nodded at the driver and then opened the gate up, the driver pushed on the gas and the truck went through the gate.

After parking the vehicle the driver exited. He was clad in tight black leather chaps over blue jeans, a dark red muscle shirt that showed his well toned build, a leather jacket draped over his shoulder and black biker boots with chains on his feet. His long golden blonde hair was tied back in a thick braid that went to his lower back; three hoop earrings could be seen in his left ear as she scanned the area from behind mirror tinted glasses.

The man sighed as he began walking towards the entrance. Six long years had passed since he had been back here….back to the place of his birth. He hadn't been back since he had that horrible fight with her…..she was once his very best friend and the woman he had loved until it all came crashing down around him.

He had been a very different person back then; he used to hide who he really was. He feared the power that had been given to him and to be honest…..he acted like a real idiot. It had been no wonder she hadn't returned his feelings….the things they had said to each other in the heat of their anger. Those things still hurt to this very day….and so did his love for her….he had discovered the hard way that love could be both the greatest joy and worst pain you could feel.

Those things mattered little anymore….the pain was still there but the anger had long since faded leaving him alone, cold and a bit bitter. All he had was his missions and his sworn duty to help as many people as he could along the way…to protect them from the dangers that were out there of give a helping hand when needed.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director and agent 1st class William Du looked up as the doors to the main GJ office opened. In walked a man they hadn't seen in person for at least three years.

"Ah! Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable….it is good to see you again." Betty stated with a smile.

Ron gave a curt nod and removed his shades; soft yet haunted chocolate brown eyes looked over the two other agents. "You said I was needed here at HQ…..what's the trouble?" Ron asked.

"We have a mission for you Stoppable." Will said. "It requires your…._unique_…..talents and abilities."

Ron crossed his muscular arms. "Meaning you found someone that's a high risk threat and you want me to bring him in alive…..or dead if the situation calls for it. Another Undertaker mission?"

Betty nodded. "This is primarily a find and detain mission but if the target proves to be difficult you have permission to change it into a seek and destroy mission." Betty said. "The targets name is Aziz Muhammed Al-Hadir, be he commonly goes by either Al or Muhammed. He is responsible for the deaths of 25 of our top field operatives….mostly female. He frequents a gentleman's club known as Club X. We want you to gather as much intelligence as you can on him and then bring him in."

Ron nodded. "Sounds simple enough….anything else I should know about?"

Will and Betty look at each other a bit uneasily for a second. "There is another field agent working there….we cannot tell you her name as it might blow her cover. She is after a well known thief known as Stan Myers. What ever you do…do not blow her cover." Will stated.

"As usual you will be going under your alias Clint Adrian Hunter Stone and be working there as a cooler-for-hire. The boss of the club in a old friend of yours…Paul Tereno. He has been informed of your arrival and you have been given the position as head bouncer of the club. In addition to your GJ duty you must ensure the protection of the patrons, dancers and civilians. We have also booked you an apartment and secure parking space at the Trinity apartments that's about six blocks from Club X. The mission might take anywhere from two weeks to a month of your time depending on how fast Muhammed moves. All additional information and equipment is at your apartment…room 2294 eighth floor. Do you understand your mission?" Betty asked.

"Affirmative." Ron replied without emotion. "I'll go see Paul tomorrow after I've settled in. I'll keep in touch and you know how to reach me if an emergency pops up….later."

The two watched a stoic Ron walk out of their office and then let out a sigh. "God I'm glad that's over." Will said.

"Agreed." Betty stated. "He may have been hapless when he was younger but now he's the most feared agent we have."

Will nodded. "Are you sure it wasn't wise to tell him who the other agent was….he's far from stupid and will figure it out."

"We need him for this mission……and perhaps the time has come for those two to be reunited. You know as well as I do that Ms Possible's work has steadily been going down hill for the past six years, a nice dose of Ron-Factor might just be what the doctor ordered." Betty stated.

"I hope your right……or we are all in deep shit when Ron gets a hold of us." Will said nervously.

* * *

The next day Ron woke and finished getting settled in. Then over breakfast he read over his mission files and checked his equipment. All the extras had been included besides his usual weapons the Lotus Blade and his dual .357 dessert eagles he had had a PGI sniper rifle with silencer and infra-red scope, a black Kevlar battle suit, flash bang pellets, smoke grenades, a stun gun and tranquilizer darts, dual standard military issue Colt M-1911 A1 model .45 caliber sidearms in case more stronger fire power would be needed and several cases full of standard and armor piercing ammo.

"You'd think I was hiding a damn army up here with this arsenal." Ron grumbled and finished his morning tea.

After dressing in his usual biker gear and a blue tank top that showed off his medium toned build, Ron grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his Harley. He had to get this ball rolling.

* * *

Ron parked his bike at the employee entrance of Club X, a familiar brown haired middle aged Italian was waiting there for him with a grin on his features.

"Hey Uncle Paul….it's been a while." Ron said with a smile, the man was like family to him.

"Ronnie my boy!" Paul greeted. "I haven't seen you in two years…..damn you've gotten a bit bigger since then."

Ron shrugged as the two walked up to Paul's private office. "Well doing constant missions will do that to ya…..this is the second time I've had to work as a bouncer in the past year." Ron commented.

"Yeah…one of our new dancers was from the Body Shop in San Diego, you remember Tina Marie?" Paul asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…she was quite attractive, black hair, blue eyes…body to die for….after working in a place like that for six months seeing nude women walk around does little to get you going." Ron stated with a shrug.

Paul chuckled. "Cut the shit Ron-man, I know damn good and well it's all that martial arts training you did….you got more control than any man on this planet and you still follow that warrior code."

"It's the Bushido code." Ron said proudly. "And it has always been a part of my life…even when I was still in school."

"Well _Clint_ your one helluva guy….I assume you know what you need to do?" Paul asked.

"Yeah this isn't the first time I've been hired as a Cooler over the past three years….you'd be surprised at how many criminals hang out in these places." Ron said.

"No I wouldn't." Paul said. "I opened this place to help GJ catch them dirt bags. Now shall we go and meet the girls?" He asked.

Ron nodded and the two men made their way down to the dancers dressing rooms, there were already full as the girls prepared for the nights performance and were watched by two other bouncers.

"Alright ladies gather around….I have decided to beef up the security around here and hire the best of the best in Cooler's in the west coast. May I introduce Clint Stone." Paul said happily.

"Hello ladies." Ron said, his face stoic and eyes hidden by mirror tinted shades.

A group of half dressed attractive females surrounded their new protector to greet him. There were the usual murmurs about his rough yet handsome looks, Ron had become accustomed to such things over the years and it hardly phased him.

"Wow Tina…talk about a HOTTIE!" A vaguely familiar voice said.

"Easy Hot Stuff…..I know stony here from when he worked at the Body Shop in San Diego." Tin said.

"You know him?" The red-headed dancer asked.

"Sure do Korey." Tina said and turned to Ron. "It's nice to see ya again Clint…remember me…I used to go under the name Sweet Pea. This lady next to me is Korey Patterson, she goes by Hot Stuff."

"Nice to see you again Ms Marie." Ron said with a slight nod.

"Oh c'mon….just call me Tina…everyone does." Tina said with a giggle.

As the girls introduced themselves Ron took a good close look at the one called Korey Patterson. She was a dead ringer for Kim Possible, the girl he lost touch with six years ago. After a slightly closer look he saw a small GJ communicator placed behind her ear and then she said the final bit to seal the deal for him she asked Paul _"What's the sitch?"_

Ron had no idea why she was here but he figured she was the other agent Will had mentioned yesterday. Old pain shot through him momentarily but then passed, six years had been a long time and he no longer held the anger at her he used to.

However he had his mission and she had hers. Maybe after the mission was over he would talk to her and maybe patch things up but until then he had to keep himself undercover. For both of their protections…..and he planned to stick around long enough to see that she completed her mission safely….after all….he had been doing just that for the past four years.

* * *

Kim Possible watched as their new head bouncer walked out of the room with the owner Paul. She could swear that the man looked very familiar but she couldn't place why. Maybe it was because he resembled Ron a bit.

A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about her long lost friend Ron Stoppable. Six years ago she had discovered that Ron was hiding secrets from her about his time in Japan at the school Yamanochi. It had been shortly after the Moodulator incident and she had developed a crush on him.

However her first crush Josh Mankey had started to take intrest in her again and she blew Ron off. The whole thing blew up when Ron and Josh got into a fist fight over her. Ron had accused Josh of cheating on her and she had refused to believe him. They got into a horrible argument and some terrible things were said, it ended with her slapping him, claiming that he was jealous and telling him to get out of her life. Two days later her wish was granted and Ron disappeared and his parents moved away.

Later that week Kim had discovered that Ron was telling the truth when she caught Josh and Bonnie Rockwaller having sex in the weight room. She had been utterly shattered. Not only had she lost the one person that could of made her feel better but she had utterly betrayed him. It was only six months after that horrible incident that she discovered that she wasn't crushing on Ron but she had been in love with him….her petty fears had kept her from saying anything and in the process she lost her chance.

So she did her best to move on with her life with the support of her friend Monique and her parents. She graduated High school and became a full field agent for Global Justice. She had tried to date several times since then but none of them were Ron and they were all jerks just using her for what they had hoped would be an easy piece. Then this embarrassing mission came up…she hadn't wanted to go undercover as a striper but there was no one else and Stan Myers needed to be caught. So she assumed the alias of Korey Leanne Patterson and now here she was.

Kim let out a sad sigh as she looked at a old photo of Ron from High school that she kept on her dressing table. "So Tina…..what's the story on Mr. Stone? He's kinda cute." Kim said trying to get herself in a better mood.

Tina giggled. "Yeah he's definitely a cutie….real sweet to unless you get on his bad side. I saw him take down a dude three times his size back at the Body Shop and he did it in seconds. Last I heard the biker he nailed was sent to the ER that night with a shattered nose, two broken ribs, four cracked ones, a broken wrist and a smashed hand." Tina stated.

"My god." Kim gasped. "What did the biker do to make Clint so angry?" She asked in slight awe.

Tina shrugged. "He got fresh with one of the dancers, she yelled at him and the dude smacked her…..a minute later the guy was beaten and on the floor with Clint standing over him cracking his knuckles." Tina smiled. "Clint is a bit rough around the edges at times but he's the sweetest guy I've ever seen as a bouncer. He personally sees to it that all the girls are happy and healthy and no one dares mess with one of us if he's around, he may not look it but I've seen him lift a 500 ilbs man and toss him out the door like a sack of potatoes."

"He's that strong!" Kim squeaked.

"Oh yeah…and if Eddie is in here again tonight you'll see what I mean. As long as Stony is around we have nothing to worry about." Tina said fondly.

Kim nodded and smirked at her friend….she was the only girl there that knew her secrets. "Sounds like you have a crush on him."

Tina laughed. "What girl in their right mind wouldn't. He's got a body to die for, can kick major ass and around us girls is the kindest guy you'll ever meet." She stopped for a second and a slightly sad look crossed her features. "The only problem is that so long as it's just friendly he's fine….you try to get closer to him and he shuts you out. He's nice about it and all but he always seems kind of sad and lonely for some reason. One of my old friends tried dating him for a while but when she wanted to take things further he told her to find someone better for her and then he just vanished."

"Sounds like he's afraid of commitment." Kim suggested.

"I don't think that's the problem. He keeps to himself and never opens up to anyone." Tina explained. "I spent six months working with him at the Body Shop and what I just told you was the extent of what he let anyone know about him."

"But if Clint is such a great guy then why doesn't he open up to anyone….he's not gay is he?" Kim asked.

Tina arched an eyebrow. "Girl that man is anything but. I just think that something bad happened to him in the past or something or the like and he just keeps himself shut off to avoid anymore pain….kind of like what happened to you and him." Tina said pointing to the picture of Ron.

Kim gave a nod as tears once again stung at her eyes. It wasn't anything to see her cry at the mention of his name or his thoughts. For that matter Kim cried over him nearly every day. She blamed herself for what happened and missed him more and more each day. She didn't even know if he was alive anymore…..all her searches had turned up with nothing….not even Wade could find him. The last place he had been known to live was New York and that was three years ago….she had gone to look for him but he had long since moved on leaving nothing behind except some of his old clothes, which Kim now used to sleep in.

* * *

"Alright ladies." Ron said to the dancers as he entered the room. "Showtime is in ten so make sure you got everything set up."

"Thanks stony!" The ladies chimed.

Ron just gave a curt nod, crossed his arms and stood by the entrance way with his usual stoic look.

"Loosen up a bit Clint….your face is gonna freeze like that if you do that for to long." Tina chuckled.

Ron let a small smile creep across his lips. "Sorry Tina…just doing my job."

"Oh don't worry about it to much." Tina replied. "We don't get half as many freaks in here as we did in San Diego. "

"I guess that means I'll be rather board then." Ron commented.

"I doubt it." Kim piped in. "Unless looking at nude or scantly clad women makes you board." She stated.

"Looking at attractive women isn't a part of my job Ms Patterson, protecting them is." Ron said.

"I'm flattered….usually the other bouncers just stare at us." Kim said and the other girls nodded. "You can call me Korey though….I'm not much for formalities."

Ron nodded. "Well….Korey….I plan on fixing that little problem. It's bad enough that the patrons all stare at you ladies like pieces of meat I'm not going to put up with that sort of shit from the other bouncers." Ron said.

Ron then checked his watch and signaled for the first girl, a dancer going by the name Teaser, to start the night off. He followed her out and took a spot next to Mark the bartender so he could keep an eye on the patrons.

"How goes your first night on the job, Clint?" Mark asked with his usual kind smile. His tone thick with Australian accent.

Ron shrugged. "You been in one of these joints you been in them all." Ron stated as he scanned the area for his targets, they weren't there. "So what's your story?"

Mark laughed a bit. "Me?" He asked. "I'm just an average guy who likes to tend a bar and listen to people's sob stories in hopes of helping the out." Mark then leaned in to whisper. "Paulie is one of me best mates and I know you're here on a job Clint…..if you need any info I'll help in any way that I can." Mark stated, he only knew Ron by his alias as Ron was considered top secret within GJ.

Ron nodded. "Do our _friends_ come in here often?" Ron asked.

"Off and on mate, both are regulars but they never seem to show up in regular patterns if you catch me." Mark said while cleaning a glass.

As the night progressed Ron watched stoically as the drunken patrons howled and whistled at the beautiful young women dancing on stage. It had been a quiet night so far but Ron had noticed that one guy, a burly bald headed man was a bit more rowdy than the others.

It was getting close to midnight which meant that the club would be closing in about and hour or so. Ron was looking forward to getting some sleep; it had been a long damn day.

Korey Patterson soon made her way out onto the stage and began her dance, she did a cheerleader routine. Ron stiffened a bit, she looked so much like Kim it was frightening. For the first time that night Ron found himself focusing more on a dancer than the patrons he was supposed to be watching.

"I tell you Clint; the things that Ms Patterson can do on that stage….makes you wonder why no man ever gave her a second thought." Mark said with a small yet sad smile.

Ron remained silent but looked at the bartender and arched his eyebrow from behind his mirror tinted shades.

"The poor girl." Mark sighed. "She's lost everything, comes from a broken home, her mother's a drunkard and she has to do this just so she can pay for a place to live and food to eat. She said she is going to try to go to college but not until she can get her life under control."

"Uh-oh…." One of the other bouncers, Tony, muttered. "Looks like Eddie is going to start up again."

"We'll see about that." Ron growled.

"Hold up Clint." Tony said worriedly. "Eddie is an ex-SEAL….NAVY boy, he was discharged for being to violent, he's already put five of us in the hospital this month."

"HEY!" Kim shrieked. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled as the bald headed man grabbed a hold of her.

Ron starts walking towards the scene as the other dancers gather from behind the stage to see what was going on. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Ron growled. "You got to the count of three to let the lady go!"

"Eat this shithead!" Eddie snarled and threw a small dagger at Ron.

There were several screams as Ron thrust up his hand and caught the sharp dagger by the blade, it cut into the calloused skin on his hand and blood could be seen seeping from it.

"Three." Ron snarled and dropped the blade.

Eddie shoved Kim down harshly onto the stage and went for Ron. He threw a punch that got blocked and then thrust his knee into Ron's groin. Ron remained stoic and Eddie blanched.

"Shit! You friggin nerve dead or somthin?" He asked in a bit of shock.

Ron's only answer was a harsh right hook to the jaw sending the large man to the floor in one hit. "Get up scumbag." Ron growled. "NOW!"

Eddie got up to his feet weakly, he'd never been nailed by someone that strong before and was a bit dazed.

Ron grabbed him by his leather coat with one hand and lifted the large man off the floor. Eddie's eyes grew wide with fear while Kim just looked on in shock at her rescuer. "So you like to pick on women...Well I like to beat up pricks like you...thanks for making my night!"

Ron then backhanded the man a couple of times hard enough to send teeth flying before he dragged him to the door and literately threw him out of the club like a sack of garbage. Ron turned around and cracked his neck. "Anymore takers?" He asked with a growl and every patron in the club sat quietly and nervously as Ron walked towards Kim who was still in a bit of shock.

Ron took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders to give her some modesty. "Are you alright Ms. Patterson?" Ron asked his tone soft and gentle once again.

Kim flushed slightly. "Y..yeah, thanks….that creep has been messing with us for a while now." She said pulling the warm leather jacket across her bare chest; they only danced topless in this place because alcohol was served.

"Well if the prick has enough guts to come back and try again I'll give him a one way ticket to Middleton Memorial." Ron said.

Kim looked at the man, he looked and sounded so much like Ron it was creepy. But this guy was one hell of a fighter while Ron, last she knew was only a novice at best. She noticed the blood seeping from the wound on his hand and felt bad as she was the cause.

Kim ripped off a chunk of her dance costume and grabbed Ron's hand and wrapped the cloth around it. "I'm so sorry you got hurt." She said while wrapping his hand.

"It's no big, Korey, I've had much worse." Ron said unfazed.

"You know…..you kind of remind me of a friend I had a long time ago." Kim muttered with sadness in her voice.

"Same here." Ron said. "Life's fucked up like that."

"True." Kim commented. "It's also very cruel sometimes that way."

Ron shrugged. "Life is what you make of it, best to do what you can while you can."

Kim let out a sad sigh as she got off the stage so another dancer could take over. "Where was that advice when I needed it six years ago?" She muttered sounding a bit choked up.

Ron's eyebrow twitched but he remained otherwise calm. "Who knows...the best thing you can do for yourself is learn from your mistakes and correct them. No one is ever truly lost in this world...they sometimes just forget their way." He stated as he remembered his lessons with Master Sensei.

"I take it your not from around here?" Kim asked with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I just moved here a couple of days ago. Got tired of the larger cities and decided to try living in a smaller one for a change." Ron stated.

Kim gives a slight nod. "I used to live in Upperton but I moved here to get a fresh start. I live about six blocks from here in the Trinity Apartments, not the greatest place in the world but better than what I came from."

"Sounds like we're neighbors of a sort then, I just moved in there myself." Ron said with a shrug. "Why don't you go get changed, closing time is in about thirty minutes and if you'd like I can give you a ride home." Ron said.

Kim smiled at him, Tina was right he really was a nice guy. "Thanks Clint….I hate walking home this late by myself."

Ron nodded and watched her walk off, now he was beyond a doubt sure that Korey was really Kim. Ron walked back to the bar lost in thought, why was Kim here and under an alias….unless she was the other agent he was told about. He would have to chew Betty and Will out later….for now he had two missions to see to….the one for GJ and keeping Kim from getting in over her head.

"What's wrong mate?" Mark asked. "You seem a bit distant."

"Just got a lot of shit on my mind is all bud….nothing to worry about." Ron said with a sigh.

"I noticed Ms Patterson seems to like you Stony, I haven't seen her smile like that since she started a few nights ago." Mark commented.

"Yeah well, she reminds me of a friend I once had….time and circumstances did their thing and I'm sure you can guess the rest." Ron stated not showing what he was feeling at the moment.

"I see." Mark said with a sad nod. "You fell in love with her but the feelings weren't returned huh?"

"Ron shrugged. "Yeah….shit happens….you learn to live with it."

Mark nodded. "Same story with her, she had a real good friend once too, they had a falling out and it hurt her real bad….she said he just disappeared."

Ron gave a slight smirk. "Small world isn't it…..she'll get over it."

"With her, I doubt it, I have a funny feeling that she's still holding on to it, she never talks about it, preferring to just go silent whenever someone mentions his name." Mark stated.

Ron arched his brow. "What's the dude's name, maybe I could talk some sense into him?" He asked curiously.

Mark sighed. "I only heard his name once…it was Ron…..shit….the last name started with an S….Stoppable or something like that….not to sure though." Mark said trying to recall. "If you want more info just ask Tina, she's Korey's confident."

Ron gave a nod. "Thanks for the info buddy, I think I know who the guy is."

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


	2. Reflections

_**Path to Home**_

Chapter 2 : Reflections

That night Ron took Kim…."Korey" home on his Harley. She was right about their neighborhood at night. Thugs and gang members could be seen walking about and lurking in the shadows along with the usual drunks, homeless people and prostitutes. To be honest the whole place sickened him but then again….he had been in worse places before.

As soon as Ron got to his apartment he removed most of his gear and shirt. He then went over to his lap top computer and stared it up and connected his private line to Global Justice. He quickly typed in a few commands and then both Will and Betty's faces popped up on screen.

"Hello Commander Stoppable….is there something we can help you with?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Ron growled, Will gulped and Betty looked a bit nervous. "First I want to know whose bright fucking idea it was to place Kim on this mission and second….why the hell wasn't I made aware of this? I don't like surprises and you both know it."

"I sent Ms Possible on this mission." Betty stated. "She was the only agent we had available at the time for it. As to why we didn't tell you….well we thought it would be best on both parts for you not to know and we hoped you two could work out your differences after the mission is completed."

"It is paramount that her identity remain secret." Will added.

"Don't worry about that." Ron said. "She has no idea who I really am and I will not blow her cover. I know my job and it will be done but I will stay on the job until her mission is completed as well. Stan Myers has now become my secondary target and he will be handled in the usual manner if need be."

"Understood Commander Stoppable." Betty said with a sigh, she should have known this would happen. "Do you need anything else or have anything to report?"

"Negative." Ron stated. "The targets weren't there tonight. I'll report as soon as something turns up….Ron out."

After cutting the main line connection to Betty and Will's office Ron began going through the Global Justice agent archives. "Access GJ agent profile and information Kimberly Anne Possible." Ron stated.

"Please give name, rank and clearance codes." The computer voice droned.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, Commander…Project : Undertaker, code GJ6697-5." Ron said firmly. accepted…welcome Commander Stoppable. Requested files are coming up." The voice droned.

_Global Justice Personnel and Agent file and information_

_Name : Possible. Kimberly Anne_

_Age : 21_

_Height : 5' 2"_

_Weight : 110 ilbs_

_Hair : Red_

_Eyes : Green_

_GJ Rank : Captain_

_Distinguishing marks : Several scars on wrists and a scar on the back of neck. Various small scars on body._

_Date of Birth : May 28th 1987_

_Miss. Information : Joined Global Justice at the age 18, 2005. Last leave of absence was on June 14th, 2006. Maternity leave. Returned to duty August 4th 2006 as child was lost. Miscarriage. Father, Ronald Dean Stoppable via artificial insemination. Motive….to love what was lost. Agent Possible had Lost Mr Stoppable on April 15th 2004. Since that time Ronald Stoppable has vanished and not been seen since, believed to be M.I.A. or Killed in the line of duty. Ms Possible gave up freelance work after Ronald Stoppable's disappearance._

_Since starting work for Global Justice Ms Possible has suffered numerous injuries…some near fatal, three separate rape attempts from targeted foes and a steady decline in mission completion. _

_Bio : Agent Possible is considered a wild card among her peers within Global Justice, a loose cannon. She is easily recognized by her red hair and green eyes and known through out the world for her exploits. Her nature of takedowns are sometimes brutal, known for getting in over her head and refusing the assistance of a partner. She states she doesn't want a repeat of the loss of her last partner Ronald Stoppable. _

"Damn…..looks like she's had it rougher than I thought." Ron mused. "I can't believe she tried to have my kid like that. Why the hell would she do that….? Well…at least there is no chance of her finding my information….its not in this data base."

Ron let out a sigh and shut down his computer. Granted he had been keeping an eye on Kim for the past four years but there was allot of times he wasn't around. The information about the miscarriage and the scars on her wrists bothered him. Had she tried to commit suicide? Why did she try to have his baby? He needed more answers before he could decide on making any definite moves….that is if he was going to make any moves at all.

* * *

Kim had tried to check the GJ data base for a agent under "Clint Adrian Hunter Stone" but all she got was the "Classified Information" warning. She tried again using Ron's name and got the same only this time under the Ron-Factor project…which had been shut down and filed away over seven years ago.

Truth be told the whole thing bothered her. Clint reminded her so much of Ron that it was frightening. She was sure he was the other agent Dr. Director had warned her about but she wanted proof. It also upset her that all and any information regarding Ron in the data base was forbidden to anyone under Commander level…she was a Captain.

Kim had asked Betty Director many times if she had seen Ron over the years only to get a negative as a response. She just couldn't understand it…Ron had literately dropped off the face of the planet. She hadn't been able to find a single trace of him for the past six years.

That was what weighed heavily upon her heart. She wanted so badly to right what went wrong. She felt so alone. Ron had always been there for her and when she needed him the most he wasn't there anymore because she foolishly pushed him away. It was only in his absence that she discovered that her feelings for him far out stretched those of friendship…she had been in love with him. She had known it but denied it because she was afraid she'd lose him…but she lost him anyway and that made it hurt all the more worse.

Kim quietly put away her computer as tears began falling down her cheeks. Memories of the past was all that she had to comfort her as she curled up onto her bed holding a picture of Ron and wept into her pillow. Perhaps she was destined to be alone…or…this was her punishment for not appreciating what she had while she had it. In any case this was to be, like so many nights for the past six years, another lonely tear filled night…until her crying would send her into a fitful and nearly restless sleep.

* * *

One week later…

The weather in Middleton was had gone nasty for the past couple of days. The sky was grey and gloomy with clouds swelled with rain. Ron got out of his Avalanche and looked up into the gloomy sky as a few rain drops fell from the dark clouds.

"I hate this weather." Ron grumbled and tossed his leather jacket over his shoulder. Days like this brought back horrible reminders of events long passed…events that made him wish for deaths release from his torment. Few ever knew of his personal torment but that was how he wanted it.

As soon as he walked into the employee entrance he noticed that a ruckus was going on. Tony and Nick…another bouncer were standing between Kim and a dancer he knew as Teaser…who oddly enough looked a bit like Bonnie Rockwaller…except she had black hair and cold grey eyes.

"Alright." Ron said walking into the room and tossing his jacket on a chair. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nick!" Kim exclaimed through gritted teeth. "You better get that tramp away from me before I get my hands on her." Kim growled.

"ENOUGH!" Ron growled. Both girls and the two bouncers stopped immediately and looked a bit nervous at Ron's unmoving features, his eyes still hidden behind mirror tinted shades.

At that moment Ron glanced over and noticed a frame lying on the floor, the glass shattered and a picture hanging out of it. It was the same frame Kim had made back in their years at Middleton high…the frame she put Josh's picture in. But now it was his picture sitting in the broken clay frame.

"Now…what happened?" Ron asked in a calmer tone.

"That tramp!" Kim growled and jabbed her finger at Teaser. "She was messing around with my personal stuff! She had NO RIGHT!" Kim all but yelled, her face flushed with anger and upset.

"Is that true?" Ron asked with a slight snarl in his tone.

"Well she needs to get over it!" Teaser whined snottily. "Apparently that guy never loved her or he would have stayed. She needs to grow up and stop acting like a sulky loser!"

Kim let out a growl and lunged at the other girl. Tears could be seen pooling in her angry emerald orbs. Ron swiftly but gently grabbed a hold of her to keep her from hurting the snotty dancer.

"Korey…you need to calm down." Ron said in a soft tone and then looked at Teaser. "And you need to keep you nose out of other people's buisness." Ron snarled in his usual intimidating tone.

"Oh c'mon Stony!" Teaser groaned. "The dude walked out on her six years ago…she needs to get over it and stop bothering the rest of us with her constant sniveling over it." She said haughtily.

Kim tensed and was bout to snap at the annoying girl in front of her but stopped when Clint let out a small growl. She didn't know him very well but he didn't seem to like others giving her a hard time over what happened.

"Did you ever happen to think that the situation might have been beyond his control at the time or perhaps something else was at work?" Ron growled.

Teaser made a snooty huff and stuck her nose in the air. "Well it still happened the same way so what is there to think about…it's not our fault Korey can't keep a man…he's not even that good looking anyways." Teaser snapped.

"NICK!" Kim yelled. "GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"

"Now listen DAMMIT!" Ron shouted. "What happened in Korey's past is her buisness not YOURS. Just like yours in NOT hers. Either leave her alone or leave this club...Got it?"

Teaser backed down but the superior look never left her features. "Yeah I got it." She snarled. "I'll go dress on the other side of the fucking room." She snapped and grabbed a red garment from the char next to her, knocking it over in the process.

"Grrrr…..what a fucking snob." Ron snarled.

"Stony….ratchet down bud." Nick said. "Your gonna blow your top to early in the evening."

"Sorry…" Ron grunted. "Brought up some bad memories."

Kim was now gathering the broken pieces of her picture frame off the floor with silent tears falling down her cheeks. It had been a white clay frame with pink hearts on the corners. At the very top it read "I Love" in pink letters.

Ron knelt down and began helping her pick up the shattered pieces. "Don't worry about the frame Korey…I can fix it later." Ron said and then looked at the picture that showed a younger and happier version of himself. "He must of meant quite a bit to you huh?"

Kim nodded and sniffed. "More than I can say…this frame…it's one of a kind…I made it myself."

"You did a nice job on it." Ron said. "Don't worry about it…I'm good with this sort of thing…I'll have it good as new by tomorrow."

Kim looked at him and her tears began falling harder. "Hey now." Ron said in a soft tone…one that he hadn't used in years. "No need for tears. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked suddenly feeling like a heel, he knew that he was the cause of this pain and it was slowly getting to him.

"For him?" Kim asked looking at Ron's teenaged picture. "No…I haven't seen him for six years and…four years ago he just vanished without a trace…no one knows if he's even alive, but…but I won't believe that he's dead until I see his body…I know he's still out there…somewhere." Kim said through sobs.

Ron sighed, when this mission was over…he was going to have to talk to her. "Well, Korey, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" He asked.

"Just…be a friend…nothing more." Kim said softly.

Ron nodded. "I can do that….I'll have your frame fixed by tomorrow…it'll be as good as new."

"Thanks…" Kim said in a quiet soft voice.

"Think nothing of it." Ron said patting her shoulder lightly. "Now go ahead and get ready for work and I'll put this in my truck." Ron said and gently placed the broken frame pieces in his jacket.

As Ron walked out to his truck in the rain his mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions he hadn't felt for a very long time. He gingerly placed the broken frame and coat in the back seat of his Avalanche. _"Damn…she really did care for me…and now she hurting really bad. I remember that frame too…she only used it for people she was crushing on or was in love with. It was always kept taped to her locker door…I never thought my picture would ever end up in it. I…don't want to see her hurt like that anymore…"_

These thoughts assaulted Ron's mind as he walked back to the club. His anger with her drained years ago. He realized that what she had said was in the heat of anger and had he gone to her with proof of what he caught Josh doing with Bonnie rather than attack him…then perhaps things would have been different. No matter the situation it always takes two to tango. He made several mistakes and so did she.

But now that was all in the past. They had both grown up and changed over the years. Although some things didn't change…his feelings for her never did…now matter how upset he had gotten. Hell he even tailed her on some of her more dangerous missions just to ensure her safety…and she never knew it.

_"Once this mission is over…we really need to talk. It's about time that we put the past behind us where it belongs…I guess….I really do still….love…her…."_ Ron thought with a slight chuckle.

* * *

The night had gone slowly and Ron's targets had finally been off guard enough that he could plant tracker bugs on them. After the targets left Ron sent in the signal to Dr. Director to follow. He then took some time to talk to Tina…Kim's dancer friend. She was a nice and cheerful young lady and was worried about Kim's well being.

She had explained to him that this wasn't the first time Kim and Teaser…who surprisingly enough was named Bonnie Flowers, who had moved to Middleton from Arizona a few months ago. Tina then told him how much "Korey" missed the boy in the picture. "Clint" kept his face stoic as Tina told him his own name and then told the story of how things happened…even past the point after he left and how Kim had caught Josh Mankey and Bonnie Rockwaller having sex in the weight room.

Despite Ron's stoic exterior he wanted to go hunt Mankey down and beat him within an inch of his life. Of all the people to cheat on Kim with that bastard had to pick her worst enemy. Mankey had better hope he never crossed Ron's path…he knew things now and they would never find the body.

Ron had to shake himself of his old protective urges before they got the better of his judgment. He know had all the information he was looking for on Kim that he could get from others…now he just needed to get some from her before he made his final choice.

That was where he found himself at the moment…talking to Tina about the past in Paul's office. "So this guy…Ron Stoppable just vanished without a trace huh." Ron mused trying not to let the irony of talking about himself show in his face.

"Yeah…" Tina sighed. "The guy's a local hero here…but by looking at his picture you'd never think it. I mean he doesn't fit the stereo type of the average hero." She said with a slight giggle. "He is kinda cute though…Korey has good taste." She added.

Ron arched his eyebrow. "They usually never do…it's always the underdogs that rise up when they are needed." Ron stated.

"Yeah…ironic huh?" Tina asked.

Ron shrugged. "Indeed…."

There was a knock at the door. "Clint?" Came Kim's voice. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah…I'll be right out Korey." Ron said.

"Better get on your white horse, Stony, your maiden awaits." Tina teased with a giggle.

"Cute…very cute…." Ron said in monotone. "I'll talk to ya later."

Tina sighed. "Take care Stony…and…FYI…that was a joke…laugh at it."

Ron turned around and looked at the attractive young dancer through his shades. "FYI…Tina…I haven't laughed in years…it doesn't come with the job.

"C'mon Clint…you need to loosen up a bit and take some risks." Tina said trying to be upbeat.

Ron sighed. "I take risks all the time….and they keep me far from being loose. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Ron walked out the door and Kim was waiting there for him. "Urgent meeting with Paul?" She asked.

"No…just getting some personal information…you ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Sure…I got my stuff…let's go." Kim said.

As they were walking Ron noticed that Kim was wearing a familiar gold locket, one that used to be on a black ribbon and on each side of it was a class ring. The one of the right read Kim Possible and the one on the left read Ron Stoppable. He had forgotten that he left that ring behind six years ago. The thing that got him the most was the gold locket…he had gotten that for her nine years ago for her birthday…it still looked as good as the day he bought it.

"So Korey…you hungry, my treat." Ron offered as they walked to his truck.

"Sure…I could go for something right about now. There's a small dinner just down the road that stays open all night." Kim said.

"Sounds fine to me." Ron said simply and started up his truck.

* * *

They soon found themselves in the small dinner. Kim had ordered a salad and a small bowel of tomato soup with a beer. Ron ordered a salad as well with a club sandwich, a cup of hot green tea and a glass of orange juice.

Kim arched her eyebrow. "No beer for you, Clint?"

"No…they are fine for hot days when you've been working hard but other than that I prefer fine wines and imported liquors…like aged scotch, brandy and rum. Even then I don't partake much of them…don't like getting drunk." Ron stated.

"I don't either." Kim agreed. "Besides one beer is enough to give me a light buzz and that's as far as I go. I just need to vent a little from what happened earlier."

"Well…I have often found that Meditation can help sooth your nerves and calm your emotions." Ron offered.

"I've tried that several time…I can't get it." Kim said with a slight huff.

"It's quite simple really…all you need to do is clear your mind, gain your focus and find your center. Then let calm wash over you so you can better think about what is troubling you." Ron stated…he was after all a certified Sensei in many forms of martial arts.

"Well I can try that sometime…I have found that a nice cup of hot coco helps sometimes." Kim said.

Ron nodded. "I prefer a nice hot cup of green tea to relax me, it's my favorite, especially mixed with lemon or raspberry." Ron stated.

"That was Ron's favorite too…." Kim muttered.

"The young man in the picture?" Ron asked knowing the answer.

"Yes…you remind me allot of him." She said quietly.

"Yeah…you told me that a week ago." Ron said. "You remind me of a friend I once had too."

"I think you would of liked Ron…he was the kindest, sweetest guy I ever knew. He was a great guy all around…" Kim trailed off trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I…I'm sure I would have…sounds like a great guy." Ron said feeling pretty low at the moment.

After a few awkward moments of silence Ron broke it by asking "Korey" how she became a dancer for what he referred to as a building full of perverts. She went on to tell him that after she graduated she had a difficult time finding work so she started being a dancer. Then she got a job at the Middleton Pickle works which had shut down recently and once again she found herself back in a club doing erotic dances to get money to pay her bills.

_"Nice cover story Kim…you've gotten better."_ Ron thought. "It's a shame you have to work in such places…I would think that you could find better…but these are some hard times." Ron commented.

"No big." Kim said and noticed "Clint" giving her an odd look through his shades. "I…It was a saying a friend of mine used to use….her name was Kim Possible." Kim said nervously. _"Okay…this is weird talking about myself in a third person perspective."_

Ron nodded. "I heard of her." He said with a shrug. "She and your friend Ron Stoppable are quite famous." He then noticed several scars on her wrists. "Where did those come from?" He asked trying not to show his sudden concern.

Kim looked around nervously as her eyes filled with tears. "After….after he left….I was so lonely and miserable…I….I tried to end it….but I couldn't." She said softly. "I miss him so much, not a day passes that I don't think of him."

"I can relate…although I have never tried to take my own life." Ron said now straining a bit to keep his face emotionless. "I've gone through what you have before….twice. Both times hurt but I learned to let it pass and move on with my life. I know I may sound heartless but I guess that's the way I am now….I just try to help people when I can but that is as far as it goes, I usually don't keep friends or people close to me anymore." Ron said as if it was a perfectly normal thing.

Kim however could feel the pain behind his words; something really bad had happened in his past…something that affected him greatly. "What happened to you…could you please tell me a bit more about yourself?" Kim asked wanting to help.

Ron shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "There really isn't much to tell, Korey. When I was in high school I had a girl who was my best friend…please no names, I try to forget…I fell in love with her. As you can guess time and circumstances did their thing, we had a fight and that was that. She wasn't in love with me and it was something I had to accept. So after graduation I left home and began traveling."

"I took work where I could get it…legal of coarse and took some classes to become a private investigator and Bounty Hunter….a sort of mercenary if you'd like. I guess you could say I'm a jack of all trades…but that's another story all together. After spending two years away I returned and began living in San Diego. I met another girl, an old friend from my school days. We dated and I asked her to marry me. We had been together for nearly a year when she was taken from me….she died in a gang dispute just one week before we were to be married." Ron paused for a moment and noted the look of horror on Kim's face. "Well…after that I began traveling about the states again and went back to my old way of life. Paul is an old friend of mine and when he called me up to come here to work I took the job…that's my life…I go from place to place and sometimes try to help or protect people so they don't have to go through what I did."

"My GOD." Kim breathed. "I…I'm so…so sorry…I never meant to drag up such painful memories. I never would have thought…you're so nice and all…and…." Kim trailed off.

"There is no need to apologize Korey, I've learned to deal with the pain and it dosen't really bother me as much anymore." Ron stated. _"You friggin liar…."_ The voice in his head grumbled.

Ron then asked about the scar on the back of her neck in hopes of changing the subject. It worked as she told him how her school was attacked by a height challenged criminal, which to her surprise he identified as Professor Dementor.

She then told him how after Dementor killed Bonnie Rockwaller, Mrs. Crabtree and Mr. Martin, their math and history teachers, that Kim Possible showed up, there was a nasty fight and in the end Kim ended up killing Dementor when she set his armored battle droid to self destruct.

"Well….that would explain the full face mask the little bastard was wearing when I ran into him a year ago." Ron mused.

"Huh?" Kim asked stupidly. "But how….that place was an inferno….almost half the school was destroyed by the fires."

"You'd be surprised what one can live through." Ron commented. "Not that it matters anymore…I finished what Ms. Possible started….Dementor had quite the bounty on his head by the government and I was more than happy to collect."

Kim just nodded and began eating her salad. It didn't much surprise her that "Clint" was a Bounty Hunter…he certainly looked the part. She was surprised that Dementor survived six years ago and with grim satisfaction she knew that "Clint" had finished what she hadn't been able to.

As she watched him eat she began to notice things. His mannerisms and gestures were just like Ron's. She nearly spit her beer out when he said his club sandwich was "Badical" a word that only Ron used. She had a theory but she needed proof…so tonight after she got home she was going to access the Global Justice main frame and use her Captain's status to get that information.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


	3. Revelations

_**Path to Home**_

Chapter 3 : Revelations

It was late by the time Ron dropped "Korey" off at her apartment. He practically had to help her into her room, she was a bit of a mess between the late hour and her slight buzz from the beer she drank. Just as Ron was about to start walking up to his room four familiar beeps sounded off from his pants pocket.

Ron sighed and pulled out a thin black device that looked a bit like the Kimmunicator that Kim used to use. This one was a bit thinner and had more options and gadgets than the previous one she used did.

"Stoppable here." He said gruffly.

Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Ron….we got another mission for you….a quick one." He said a bit nervously.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The police just called in HQ, a gang of crooks calling themselves the Middleton Demons have been terrorizing the area for a while now. Well The cops can't handle them…especially their leader…he's killed six officers already. They asked for GJ to come in a clean them up."

Ron sighed. "Fine….Who's the leader, what type of mission and I need a location."

Wade looked a bit uneasy about this but Betty had requested that Ron handle this mission. "The location is the remains of the old Middleton high. Mission type is seek and destroy…kill targets if it is necessary. The leader….is…ummm…..Josh Mankey…" Wade said.

Ron's eyes could be seen glowing red from behind his mirror tinted shades. "Mankey huh….looks like it's time I finish what I started six years ago." Ron growled. "Mission accepted…I will report after I have finished, be sure to send the clean up crew as usual….one more thing….if Kim searches for my files again….let her have my "Standard" one." Ron said.

"Ron…are you sure…?" Wade asked a bit surprised.

"Yes…it's time for the past to be put to rest…..Ron out." Ron said and closed the com-link.

He looked around a bit and saw that no one was in the hall. Then in a flash of blue light "Clint" vanished from sight.

* * *

Kim sat down at her small desk in her apartment. She was tired but not as buzzed as she had led Clint to believe. She pulled out her computer and started it up.

"Alright _Clint_ let's see who you really are." She said to herself.

"Please state full name and rank." The computer droned.

"Possible, Kimberly Anne….Rank…Captain." She said.

"Welcome Captain Possible…please state your next command." The computer stated.

"Full systems search for Clint Adrian Hunter Stone…use Captain's access codes GJ9435465-2." Kim said.

"Access denied….no agents below Commander status can access this information." It droned.

"Dammit!" Kim cursed. "Alright then….same code and search for Ronald Dean Stoppable….all data." She said in frustraition.

"File found….access granted…..bringing up information now." The computer droned and Kim started in shock, she had tried before and failed to get anything on Ron other than the old Ron-Factor project.

_Global Justice Personnel and Agent file information…_

_Name : Stoppable, Ronald Dean_

_Age : 22_

_Height : 6'2"_

_Weight : 224 ilbs_

_Hair : Blonde_

_Eyes : Brown_

_GJ Rank : Commander_

_Distinguishing marks : Never seen without sunglasses on, even at night. Numerous scars on chest, abdomen, back and one on his leg…from shrapnel impact…a small piece still remains in his left leg. Small burn marks on chest and back just under the shirt line. Sometimes walks with a limp._

_Date of Birth : March 19th 1986_

_Miss. Information : Ron Stoppable left Middleton after a fight he had with long time partner and friend Kim Possible. He then went abroad to train in Japan, where he spent two years. In 2005 his parents Edward and Ellen Stoppable were murdered by international crime lord Montgomery Fiske aka Monkey Fist, Fiske died in battle against Ron six months later in Japan. In 2006 He returned to America and joined Global Justice…he obtained the Rank of Commander within two years time. In the year 2008 He and his long time fiancé Yori Akumi planned to wed and Commander Stoppable settled down in San Diego near the GJ base stationed there. Two weeks before they were to be married a dispute with a local biker gang took the life of Ms Akumi. _

_Since that time Commander Stoppable has taken part in Operation : White Lance which brought the downfall of Osama Bin-Ladin and Sadam Hussein. Current Projects he is involved with are "CLASSIFIED". Formerly a member of Team Possible._

_Bio : Commander Stoppable is considered the most dangerous and deadly agent Global Justice has in it's employ. He is a master of over thirty forms of martial arts and a registered sensei for twenty five of them. Commander Stoppable is a master of all known weapons…melee or firearm and is a master marksman, he is also good with weapons customizations. His specialties are Espionage, Covert black-ops, Sabotage, Assassination, Blind fighting, Marksmanship, Swordsmanship, Rescue, Vehicles and Survival._

_Easily recognized for his blonde hair, muscular build and ever present sunglasses. Commander Stoppable is the agent called when there is a global threat or an assassination that needs to be done. He has a no fail mission record in the past four years. A loner he works alone unless the situation calls otherwise. His methods are quick, precise and often brutal. He is known among his peers as the "Angel of Death"._

"Computer….p…prepare shut down sequence….Agent Possible…logging off." Kim said stunned as tears began falling down her cheeks.

She could hardly believe what she had just seen…not only was Ron a member of GJ, he was a higher rank and considered their best if not most dangerous agent. Was this the result of their fight six years ago? A sudden feeling of sickness spread through her as she dashed for the bathroom and lost her dinner.

After her stomach settled Kim cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth in a mechanical manner. She then went to her room and stripped out of her clothes and laid down in her bed…clutching the picture she had of Ron as tears continued to fall. What had she done….was this her fault….clearly Ron had moved on with his life with Yori…so why couldn't she? That thought made her heart clench tighter as she drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of Ron and what he had become.

* * *

Middleton High stood like a beast in the darkness as pale moonlight washed over it. The walls now full of graffiti and holes from a battle long since past. The windows smashed and the old sign now rusted and broken. A condemned sign was displayed in the yard near what used to be the entrance to the building.

Loud music and shouts could be heard from deep within the old partially destroyed building. A lone figure walked through the shadows towards it, the light of a cigarette was the only thing that could be seen in the darkness of the night.

"Well boys!" Josh Mankey yelled loudly as he held a chain in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. The chain was connected to a collar that was around the neck of a frightened blonde woman with light blue eyes, her clothes were ripped and she looked beaten. "We had a pretty good haul tonight!"

His gang roared loudly over the music in agreement as they drank or used whatever drugs they had on them…most of them used both. In the center of the old gym was a large barrel fire that was providing light for the group.

Josh leered at the girl beside him. "Now Tara….I wanna have a little fun…suck me." He demanded with a lust filled sneer.

Tara trembled away from him…she had been dealing with this for about a week now…ever since he broke into her apartment; he had taken everything including her.

"I…I don't want to….please Josh….just let me go…" She whimpered in tears.

Josh growled and jerked on her chain. "What the fuck did you just call me slave bitch?" He snarled.

"I…I'm s…s…sorry…m…m…master…." Tara said in pure fear.

"That's right bitch…I'm the master and you are the slave…now fucking suck me or I blow your fucking head off!" Josh roared.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady Monkey….it would seem not much has changed over the years." A slightly familiar voice growled from the entrance.

A tall muscular man dressed in a black trench coat, with long blonde hair and sunglasses stood in the door way, smoke from his cigarette rolling out his nostrils giving him a slightly demonic look. The man took another pull of his smoke before flicking it aside and walking towards Josh who was now fingering the gun at his side.

"Who the fuck are you?" Josh asked.

"Me….I'm a ghost….a ghost from your past. Think back six years "Monkey Boy" and tell me who was the person you hated the most." The man growled.

Josh thought hard for a moment and then his eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Stoppable…? Is that you?" He asked a bit afraid…Ron had beaten the shit out of him six years ago when he caught him cheating on Possible.

Tara looked at the man in shock and a little hope. If this was Ron then she was saved…Ron was a hero…he would save her…wouldn't he?

Ron flashed a dark smirk. "That's Commander Stoppable to you Monkey…by order of Global Justice I place you and your gang under arrest…resist and face the consequences." Ron then grinned evilly. "Please resist."

Josh and his pulled his gun out on Ron while his gang just watched stupidly. Tara cowered away from them, afraid that she might end up a target. "And what consequences are there if I resist?" Josh asked cockily from behind his 9mm, pointing it at Ron gangster style.

"Resist and find out, Monkey boy." Ron said with a shrug.

"Fuck you!" Josh snapped.

**_"BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!" _**Josh fired off four shots into Ron's chest and he fell backwards onto the ground. Tara let out a piercing scream as tears streamed down her bruised cheeks. She couldn't see blood seeping from the wounds as Josh laughed at the "Loser", this confused her a bit.

The laughing was brought to a halt as Ron flipped back up to his feet. Four little plinks sounded off as four bullets fell out of his chest and torso. Ron just cracked his neck calmly; thankful for his armor…bullet wounds were a bitch to heal. Tara just stared wide eyed at Ron but Josh was shuddering in fear as the mirror tinted lenses on Ron's shades began glowing crimson.

Ron's hand shot out and grabbed the gun and jerked it out of Josh's hand. An audible snap was heard as the gun was broken in two. Ron then tossed the broken gun pieces into Josh's lap causing him to look down at them in fear.

As Josh's face came back up he found himself eye to barrel with twin Magnums. "Wha…what the fuck happened to you man?" He asked terrified. "What the hell are you!"

"I'm the Angel of Death." Ron said simply.

**_"BLAAM BLAAM!" _**Two shots echoed through the gym as the gang and Tara watched the contents of Josh Mankey's skull get blown all over the wall behind him. The gang members started to freak and were about to run.

"Don't even think of moving." Ron snarled without turning around. "I'll give you all the same option as your leader her….give up or face the consequences."

The gang members now scared beyond logic tossed their weapons to the floor and put their hands in the air. Ron turned around and ordered them to line up on the wall and stay there. He then pulled a thin device from his coat.

"Commander Stoppable here….target has been terminated. Target's cohorts are now in custody and awaiting pickup….send clean up crew and a paddy wagon for the gang members…Stoppable out." Ron said and put away the device in his pants pocket.

He then walked over to Tara who was still shivering in fear and removed the collar from her neck. He then took off his trench coat and put it around her.

"It's alright now Tara." He said in a softer tone as she looked at his muscular form and the weapons he had strapped to him. "It's all over now and Josh won't hurt you anymore. I won't hurt you either." He said in a comforting tone.

"Ron…is that really you?" Tara asked through her tears.

"Yeah…it's me….long time no see huh." He said still keeping an eye on the terrified gang members.

Tara plowed into his and began bawling into his chest. Ron let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around his old friend in hopes of providing some comfort. She continued to cry and cling to him as the GJ clean up crew and the police came in. Ron answered a few questions for the cops who thanked him for his services. The police then arrested the gang members and took them away while the clean up crew removed Mankey's body.

Ron walked Tara out of the old building; she never let him go and was still shivering in a mixture of fear and the crying she had done. A single police officer was waiting patiently near the curb; he was to escort her to the station so she could make her statement, file charges and then be taken back to her parent's house, her apartment was totaled from Mankey's gang breaking in.

"I…we all really missed you Ron….after you left…Kim was never the same." Tara said quietly.

"So I've heard." Ron said.

"Are…are you two going to fix things between you now that you are back?" She asked.

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure yet…that will mainly be up to her." Ron said. "As you can see…I'm not really the same person I used to be."

"Yes you are…" Tara whispered. "You're a hero…you always have been and always will be."

Ron chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not a hero, Tara; I just do my job and help as many people as I can. There is nothing heroic about being a paid killer or a mercenary." He said.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed through tears. "If you hadn't come…I would be….I….I….would be….." She trailed off as sobs wracked her petite form.

"I don't care what you say." Tara sobbed. "I don't care that you are paid to kill bad people…better them than some innocent victim! I know all about GJ and what you do….Betty is my Aunt! She said to me that you were one of the greatest heroes we have!"

Ron sighed and shook his head, he had already known this and Dr Director frequently praised him but taking a life, even a bad one, still felt bad. Even though death had become a constant in his life over the past four years and it hardly fazed him anymore he still didn't think it was right to kill all the time. But what she had said was very true…better the villains that an innocent and it was the innocents that gave Ron his reason to keep on fighting. Heroic or not it was the right thing to do.

"Alright Tara…you win." Ron said. "Now…why don't you go get things cleared up with the police? After you have finished with them they will take you to your parent's house." Ron said softly.

Tara dried her eyes, sniffled and pecked Ron on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me Ron, no matter what anyone says I will always think of you as a hero. Try to work things out with Kim…okay…she needs you and I think you need her too." She said, gave him his coat and walked to the police officer. She got into the squad car after waving to Ron.

Ron watched the squad car drive off into the distance and began walking himself. Ron tossed his trench coat over his shoulder as he walked back into the abandoned school. The place held so many memories…some fond and some painful. As if on instinct he soon found himself standing in front of Kim's rusty old locker.

Ron opened the door and saw her old computer in it. The computer's screen was cracked and broken; the inside was covered in webs and rust from years of not being used. Ron glanced at the door and saw a old warn and weathered picture of him and Kim when they went to the county fair. They looked so happy and care free in the picture; he then saw a small note beneath it. _I miss you." _Was all it said.

_"Has she really missed me this long…"_ Ron thought as he fingered the old picture…it crumpled and fell to the floor in pieces. A sudden surge of emotions and realization shot through Ron as he looked down at the remains of the picture. _"What did I do…how could I have been so fucking stupid? I thought the only life that I destroyed by leaving was my own…but….I destroyed hers too…I need to fix this…I need time to think, maybe it's not to late to give Kim back her life." _Ron thought and began walking back out of the building. He had some major soul searching to do.

* * *

A few days later….

Nearly two weeks had passed and the deadline for the mission was looming closer. Ron's targets, like tonight, hadn't been into Club X for the past couple of nights.

Everything had been relatively quiet and few trouble makers had been around since he started working. The only thing Ron had noticed was Kim, she hid it well but something was bothering her. Whenever she was in the dressing room she was kind of off in her own world. She had even had a glazed look about her when he had given back her fixed picture frame. Ron was beginning to worry that she wouldn't be able to keep her head on her mission…perhaps letting her see his data file wasn't the smartest idea after all.

Tina was up on stage at the moment doing her genie dance, Ron had seen it before and while she was a sight to look at he wasn't very interested. "What's wrong with tonight, mate?" Mike asked as Ron leaned up against the side of the bar.

Ron pulled out a Marlboro and a chrome Zippo, lit his cigarette and took a deep pull. "Not much, Mike just got some shit on my mind." Ron stated.

Mike poured Ron a cup of stiff coffee and handed it to him. "C'mon, mate, tell me your problems and maybe ol Mike can help out." He said kindly.

Ron shrugged. "There isn't much to say really…my past haunts me but so does the possible future. I have a tough choice to make and I'm thinking deeply about it."

Mike nodded. "One of those life changing decisions huh, mate, well I wish you the best of luck." Mike said knowing that, that was all he was going to get out of "Clint".

Tina walked off the stage with her tips as the DJ stopped playing her music. Ron finished his cigarette and put it out in a nearby ashtray. His face still as stoic as ever as he looked over the patrons to make sure everyone was behaving within permissible order.

"Alright gentlemen…here she comes, that little fireball…Little miss Hot Stuff!" The DJ announced as he started playing an upbeat tune.

Ron glanced over to the stage. It was dark and dry ice was being used to make fog. He arched his eyebrow a bit but otherwise remained emotionless. That is until "Korey" made her appearance….she strutted through the fog in a replica of Kim's old mission outfit. Ron stiffened as the patrons howled in appreciation.

Kim strutted out to the end of the stage, like a large predatory cat looking for its prey. She grabbed the pole and twirled around it once before grinding up against it suggestively.

She then did a reverse cartwheel and laid down of the stage floor, stretching herself out seductively. Arching her back and neck up she put a gloved finger in between her lips and grabbed the glove with her teeth and pulled it off. She dropped the glove to the floor and followed up with the other.

Kim pushed off the floor and flipped up the her feet. She began dancing seductively, her hips swaying in a provocative manner. Her hands slowly slid up her petite form and then through her flippy ginger locks before dropping back down and tearing away her black turtle neck revealing a lacy black bra.

Returning to the pole Kim began dancing against it like it was her lover. Her lithe form wrapping around the golden colored pole like a seductive snake. Kim then put her finger on her lips and then trailed her finger down between her breasts and to her cargo pants, with one deft pull the pants ripped away revealing a gold belly chain with her locket on it and a black silk garter belt and thong.

As Kim continued her seductive dance on stage Ron became entranced by it…which was different for him because little was ever able to make his lose focus when on a mission. He squeezed his coffee cup so hard that it shattered in his hand. Mike saw this and smirked, it nice to see that "Clint" was human after all.

Kim now in lingerie laid down on the floor once again, arching her back as she moved her hands all over her body. Rolling forward she did a hand spring and ripped off her black bra in mid air causing her breasts to bounce freely as she landed.

Kim sauntered up to the pole and pressed her body against the cold metal causing her nipples to stiffen. The pole squeezed between her pert breasts as she wrapped her silky legs around it and continued to move in rhythm with the music. She brushed her breasts across the pole teasing herself and the patrons as she did so.

The music was coming to its climax as Kim went into her final bit in a mixture of seductive dancing and gymnastics. The music soon ended and Kim sauntered around the stage to pick up the large piles of tips that had been tossed at her from the patrons. The patrons were howling and cheering as she pranced off the stage and behind the curtains once again.

* * *

Once Kim had left the stage Ron had to shake himself slightly. He had been around strippers…very attractive ones before…but none of them had ever caused him to lose his focus before. Deep down Ron knew the only reason he lost focus was because it was Kim…he also knew it was because he feelings for her had been getting stronger than they had been over the past few days.

He had done allot of soul searching. He has reevaluated Kim's GJ files and thought long and hard about how bad her life had been since he left. His own life had been crap…he spent two years training in Japan and when he came back with Yori it had been okay for a while. It had seemed that he would be able to move on with his life until she was killed by a biker gang two weeks before they were going to get married…she had been six month pregnant with his child.

It was ironic in a way…he had lost two children in his life both to women he was in love with. But if things went alright he might have a chance to have a child with the first girl he ever loved. He thought it would be nice to settle down again and maybe go back to freelance work…to get away from all the killing and politics.

He also didn't want to see Kim in pain anymore…it was starting to hurt him too. He had closed off his emotions for so long that he had almost forgotten how to feel. But now that he has had a chance to return here and see Kim's life and how she was doing he found that his emotions had been slowly reawakening. He knew what he had to do now…he would do it…he would let her back into his life and hopefully she will let him into hers again.

Ron's musings were cut short as Club X did last call and the bar shut down for the night. Slowly the patrons left one by one until no one was left. "Korey" came out of the dressing room in a pair of jean, a green shirt and her locket was once again on its chain with the rings.

"You ready to go Korey?" Ron asked keeping his stoic composure…for now at least.

She nodded quietly and followed him out to his truck. Ten minutes later they were back at the Trinity apartments and walking up to Kim's place.

"Are you alright Korey?" Ron asked letting concern enter his tone.

Kim smiled weakly at her new friend. "Yeah…I'm fine." She lied as they got to her room door.

"Are you sure….you want to talk about it?" Ron asked.

"I'm…fine Clint…..I just….need some time…..alone." She said quietly as she looked at the floor, thoughts of Ron still plaguing her mind.

Ron sighed…it was now or never…he couldn't let this go on any longer. "Alright then…suit yourself………….KP…." He said and began walking away as Kim let out a loud gasp.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


	4. Truths and Reunions

_**Path to Home**_

Chapter 4 : Truths and Reunions

"Ron…?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Clint" stopped a few feet away from her, his back turned to her waiting to see what she would do next.

Kim turned around and looked at the muscular back of the man a few feet from her. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him he seemed so familiar, like she had known him all her life.

Tears began to pool in her emerald eyes as Clint turned around to look at her through his sunglasses…she gasped once again as she remembered what she had discovered a while ago about Ron. Clint…just like Ron…never removed his shades and she noticed he walked with a bit of a limp sometimes. All the pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"Ron…. Ron is that…you?" Kim asked shakily as if she feared the answer.

Ron sighed and looked at her. "Well…. it sure as hell took you long enough." He said.

Kim walked up to Ron hesitantly and placed her hand on his face, she searched for the once familiar contours of her best friends facial structure under her fingertips.

Ron remained in place and unmoving, Kim's hand felt soft and warm against his skin. She began to reach up for his sunglasses and an urge to pull away from her started but he squashed it ruthlessly, if she desired to see his eyes then he would let her.

As she gently removed the mirror tinted sunglasses from Ron's face she gasped. Soft yet haunted chocolate brown eyes gazed back into her shocked emerald ones. She knew without a doubt that it was Ron, she could never forget his eyes…they had always had a way of pulling her in and entrancing her.

"Ron…it…is you…" She whispered as a tear streaked down her cheek.

Her eyes widened as his eye began glowing and changing colors, it gave him an almost ethereal appearance. Ron put his shades back on so that the sight of his eyes changing colors wouldn't scare Kim too much.

"Y…your eyes…what…?" Kim asked in shock.

"Why don't we go into your apartment and I'll explain a few things." Ron said in monotone.

Kim nodded and unlocked her apartment door. She walked into her apartment with Ron coming in behind her. It shocked her to see him scan the room as if in search of anything that might be out of place. She could see his eyes glowing bright blue under his shades and heard a fizzling noise from under her coffee table. There on the floor were the burnt out remains of a bug.

"How did you…?" Kim asked in shock.

"Psionics…" Ron answered. "I've been at this game for to long to be caught so easily." Kim nodded not knowing what to say.

* * *

Some time later Ron found himself sitting on a lumpy old couch in Kim's apartment. Kim was currently in the kitchen making them some green tea. He looked around the area, several pictures of him when he was in high school were on the walls and a few pictures of her family were strewn about as well. He could tell that this was not where she really lived…it was just a temporary place until the mission was done.

He had done much the same over the years. He always kept most of his valuables stored in boxes for easy travel. He had a small storage unit in Denver that held a good deal of his stuff as well. All of his important things were kept with him inside of his Avalanche; the truck had a security system on it that made theft impossible…that is if anyone had the balls to try stealing from him.

Ron took off his trench coat and put his guns down on top of it. He was now clad in blue jeans, black leather chaps, combat boots and a black tank top. He had decided to wear his combat boots instead of his biker boots for a change.

Kim walked back over to Ron and handed him a steaming mug of tea, it had some lemon juice and a touch of honey, just the way Ron had always liked it.

"Thank you." Ron said and took a sip of tea. "This is quite good."

Kim blushed a bit. "Your…welcome." She said suddenly shy.

Ron arched his eyebrow at the shyness but shrugged it off. "Are you hungry? I could make some Garlic Pasta for dinner." Ron offered in his usual monotone.

"S…sure…if you want to…." Kim stuttered.

Ron sighed and nodded. "You know…just because you haven't seen me in so long you don't have to be nervous, I'm not mad at you anymore and I don't hate you." Ron said and walked over to the sink and grabbed a clean pot from the drying rack and filled it with water.

"But I thought that….." Kim trailed off.

Ron sighed as he started cooking the pasta. "Kim…KP…it was a very long time ago. We both made some mistakes back then. You didn't trust me and I…well I ran from my problems instead of facing them like I should have."

"After I left I went to Yamanochi and trained, I trained relentlessly and mastered the powers I was given when I was fourteen. As a result I am a master of Psionic, Chi and Ki powers and my eyes glow depending on my moods." Ron explained.

"I…. heard about Yori…. I…. I'm so sorry Ron…" Kim said sadly.

"So am I." Ron said softly. "After I left I was so bitter and heartbroken. Yori…she helped me get past that and taught me how to love again. After she was murdered…I lost all feeling…it was the second time in my life that someone I loved was taken from me and it hurt."

"I learned in time to move on but I kept my emotions to myself, only letting people see a cold, emotionless façade to protect myself and others as well. I began taking more and more dangerous missions, it was my hope that I would finally die on one of them and my suffering would end." Kim gasped as tears flowed anew, what happened to the gentle, sweet guy Ron once was? "Unfortunately my powers make it very difficult for me to die, so even then my release wasn't granted to me."

"Eventually I managed to get myself pulled together, well, mostly anyways. I do still get depressed and lonely but that is after all…human nature." Ron said in a lighter tone. "I learned to have a broad outlook on life, taking in the positive and the negative and finally making my own path no matter what other paths lay before me. Eventually I gained a measure of inner peace and now along with my missions for GJ, I go around and help as many people as I can in whatever way that I can…it helps me to feel human again…rather than the cold killing machine that I had become."

"Oh Ron!" Kim sobbed out. "I'm so, so sorry, can you ever forgive me…it was all my fault you left in the first place…how…how could I have done that to you…why do you not hate me!" She cried out.

Ron turned off the stove and walked over to Kim softly, her head buried in her arms as her body shook with violent sobs. She jerked as if frightened as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up to see Ron's soft chocolate brown eyes. Within his eyes she could see all of his past suffering and pain. They had a haunted look from a person whom had seen more death than they wished to. Yet also swirling within those same eyes was the very emotions and characteristics that she had fallen for in him all those years ago. She could see compassion, kindness, gentleness, loyalty, courage and even love swirling behind a thin layer of ice. She gasped as a single tear pooled within and fell down his cheek.

"I….haven't been able to shed tears in so long." Ron said in almost a whisper. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like." A small sad smile graced his lips.

"Why…?" Kim asked softly. "Why don't you hate me?"

Ron gently cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed away some of her tears. He sighed softly and let a small yet true smile grace his features. "How can you hate someone you love KP?" He asked.

Kim speechless could only look at him with wide pleading eyes. Emerald pools that begged for forgiveness and acceptance.

"To answer your question, I never stopped loving you KP." Ron said softly. "Through out all the years I was gone there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about or miss you horribly. When I left…I lost a part of my soul and only recently has it felt somewhat whole again." Ron stated.

"I will admit…I was angry with you for a very long time…but that never stopped my feelings for you. I never thought that you would return them so I decided to move on with my life and even then your memory was always there in the deepest recesses of my mind…haunting me." Ron leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, they were salty from her tears but warm and soft as fine silk.

Kim let out a gasp as Ron kissed her. She had wanted this for so long and it only ever happened in her dreams. But even within her dreams she never felt the electrical surge that shot up and down her spine or the fire that ignited within her soul.

Kim let out a soft moan as the kiss deepened and grew with passion. Years of pent up feelings and emotions poured out of them and into their kiss and their tongues dueled one another in a passionate dance.

The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes, Kim's emerald eyes glistening with tears and Ron's glowing multi-colored eyes, which oddly enough still held a soft and gentle nature to them.

"What we lost can never be taken back KP, but we can always have a new beginning." Ron said softly. "I'm tired, KP, very tired…I don't want to have to go on assassination missions anymore, I'm tired of killing…I just want a normal life now, going on missions with you like when we were teens, perhaps even opening a restaurant of my own. But most of all….I just want you back in my life…I need you and I know you need me…so….you ready to give things a second chance KP?"

Kim sobbed and nodded as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Ron held her and rubbed her back, for the first time in years some peace finally settled into his soul. For Kim it felt like a light had been switched on in the darkness that had surrounded her, she clutched tightly at that light and vowed never to let it go again.

* * *

After a short while Ron cooked them some dinner and they spent time catching up with each other. Kim hadn't felt so happy since before Ron vanished and Ron was wearing a true smile.

Both were tired of the extraordinarily dangerous work they did for Global Justice. They didn't want to quit working and doing missions though so after talking about it they decided to talk it over with Betty and see if they could work freelance for them.

Ron still had a rather substantial fortune; it had grown over the years from royalties and mission fees. So they decided to open a place in Middleton where the old Bueno Nacho used to be, a type of Bar and Grill but with a nice environment for families to come and dine. Kim could work the bar area while Ron cooked in the kitchen.

"Maybe in a few years we should retire from hero work all together." Ron said. "I know I'd like to settle down and start a family."

Kim blushed. "I'd like that too." She said in nearly a whisper.

Ron smiled at her. "I do have one request though." He said and grinned. "To get you pregnant this time…we use old fashioned methods." He chuckled when Kim blushed deeper.

"Are…you proposing to me Ron…?" She asked with meek curiosity.

"I guess I am." Ron stated. "I think we've both wasted enough of our lives waiting and being apart."

Kim got a sly grin. "True…or maybe you just want to get it on with a stripper."

Ron snorted. "I've had chances, but I have to admit…you are the only one who has ever made me lose my concentration." Ron chuckled but turned serious. "I wasn't joking KP, I would really like to marry you, I don't have a ring for you yet but we can take care of that after this mission. So what do you say…will you be my wife?"

Kim got up and went over to him and planted a very passionate kiss on him. "I would love to be your wife, Ron." She said softly and hugged him.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered softly, unable to resist.

Kim giggled. "I've missed hearing you say that."

"I haven't had a reason to say it in a very long time KP, but now I do." Ron answered.

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Daddy about this, they are going to be so happy. They really missed you." Kim sighed.

"I missed them too, they are the only other people on earth that I have ever considered as parents." Ron let out a yawn; it was nearly six in the morning.

"Getting sleepy?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…you mind if I crash on the couch for a while KP?"

An impish grin crossed her lips. "Well…you could if you wanted to…" She paused for a moment and pressed herself into Ron. "Or you could join me in bed, we are going to get married after all and I've known you long enough that there is no need to wait." She said softly into his ear.

Ron suddenly didn't feel quite as tired as he did a little bit ago. "If that is what my lady wishes." He breathed into her ear, she shuddered in delight.

Ron picked her up effortlessly and the two of them walked into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

Kim woke the next morning feeling very refreshed, happy and a little sore in a certain area. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the reason for the discomfort...a price happily paid in her opinion. She glanced to her side and noticed that Ron was not in bed anymore, figuring that he got up to use the restroom or something, Kim got out of bed and tossed a robe over her nude form.

She found Ron standing on her balcony looking over the alley behind the apartments. He was clad in only a pair of jeans and combat boots. She admired his muscular form and scanned over the various scars littering his body. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to take those horrible marks away...but she could help them heal.

"Good morning KP." Ron said without turning around.

"Morning Ron, did you sleep well last night?" She asked as she cuddled up next to him.

Ron put his arm around her. "Yeah…it's the best sleep I've had in a very long time."

Kim looked at her watch. "Damn…we're going to have to go into work in about seven hours. Paul wants us all in early tonight to help prep for the shows and do our monthly checkups and such."

"That's fine…so…what do you want to do in the mean time?" Ron asked.

A slight glint glistened in Kim's eyes as an impish grin crossed her features. Ron almost laughed at her expression.

"Later KP, mystical powers or not I'm still a bit tired from last night."

Kim pouted. "Oh alright…can't blame a girl for trying though."

Ron gave her a quick kiss. "Tonight then…I promise."

Kim smiled and sighed contentedly. "I guess we could go visit my rents." She offered.

Ron shook his head. "A nice idea but not until the mission is over, you never know who might be watching us."

"Hmmm…point taken." Kim said as she recalled the bugs that Ron had cleared out the night before.

Ron's com-phone rang from his pocket. He removed the special device that was a cross between a G.P.S., Kimmunicator, Cell phone, P.D.A. and a lap top computer. It was his own design and operated on an untraceable and un-jamible frequency. Only three people had the line and frequency to this device…Dr Director, Paul and Wade.

"Stoppable here…. Yeah…no, the mission is going as planned although it is slow moving at the moment…I see…alright then, I'll be in ASAP, Stoppable out." Ron closed the com-phone and looked at Kim.

"Sorry KP, but I just got a call from HQ, they need me to come in for an emergency briefing about the mission." Ron said.

"You want me to come too?" She asked curiously.

"Wish you could but Dr Director told me to come alone, I'll fill you in on what I can when I get back alright."

Kim looked a bit sad about being left out but conceded in the end. Ron quickly got dressed and grabbed his gear and gave Kim another kiss before leaving her apartment.

Kim sighed and went about starting her day. She had a few things to do and some paperwork to fill out. That would help pass the time until Ron came back home. A small smile crossed her lips, as soon as this awful mission was over she and Ron could get a place of their own together or he could move in with her at her condo near her parent's house.

* * *

A while later Ron found himself once again at GJ central HQ. This time he was in a room with not only Betty Director but also Paul and Wade. Each of them had looks that bordered on upset and serious.

"Betty, Wade, Paulo…. what's the emergency?" Ron asked in his usual emotionless tone.

Betty was the first to speak. "First I want to say that as a friend, it's about damned time you fixed things with Ms Possible. But as your commanding officer I am ashamed that you would compromise the mission by ignoring your orders to keep your distance and cover."

Ron shrugged. "What…you gonna court marshal me?" Ron snorted. "Try it if you want, I'll just finish the damn mission on my own terms."

"Now Ronnie, there's no need to get hostile." Paul said. "These rules were made not only for your protection but for Kim's as well."

"I can protect Kim, none of you need to worry about that." Ron said stubbornly.

"Like you protected Yori?" Betty asked with an arched brow, Wade gulped and backed away from Ron. "Had you listened to orders then she would still be alive. Ron…you are our best but you cannot go around making your own rules, it's just not how the game is played."

Ron was seething. "Fuck your god damned rules and fuck your stupid little games!" Ron roared as his power levels surged. "Don't you think I don't regret what happened?"

"There hasn't been a damn day that hasn't gone by since then that I haven't wanted to just die, to finally get my release. But if I hadn't disobeyed your friggin orders back then, then all those civilians I saved would have died in the explosion and Yori would have as well. I did the best I fucking could dammit but it will not happen again…I will not sacrifice KP like that!"

"Ron…you didn't sacrifice her." Wade said softly. "She chose to stay behind to try and help where she could. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"Oh shut the fuck up Wade, you don't have any idea what it's like to lose someone you love and then get berated for it!" Ron growled.

Wade looked hurt for a moment but then stiffened. "I may not know what that feels like Ron but I was the one who was on the com-phone with her before she died or have you forgotten that? Stop being such an asshole and listen to what we have to say."

Ron smirked. "Nice to see you finally grow some balls Wade." His face returned to its stoic look. "The past aside, what is going on that needs my attention so bad?" Wade flipped him off but returned the smirk, this time there were no hard feelings.

Betty regained her composure slightly; meetings with Ron were always nerve wracking. Pauly found the whole thing slightly entertaining. "Well Ronnie my boy…the mission is about to become a bit personal." Pauly stated.

"How so?" Ron asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Your targets have marked a target of their own." Betty answered. "It would seem that they have discovered Ms Possible's true identity and are planning to make an example of her."

Ron bristled as his muscles tightened, you could hear his skin straining from it. "And just how do they plan on doing that?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

Betty gulped and Wade backed away a bit…she really wasn't paid enough for this kind of thing. "By Group beating, Group Rape and then she is to be lynched nude in the park." Now even Pauly was backing down as Ron's powers flared angrily.

"Over my FUCKING dead body." Ron snarled and slammed his fist into and through the wall. "Those assholes have just signed their death warrants."

"That will be fine Ronald." Betty stated. "But only after they have played their hand…until then you cannot strike. As you well enough know…we need the proper evidence for such a maneuver."

"Fine." Ron growled. "Then this has turned into a termination mission…correct?"

"Yes." Betty answered.

"Good…the second those pricks make their move I'll make mine." Ron said calming a little. "Paul…I want you to cover KP, make sure she is safe if I can't directly protect her."

"Sure thing Ron, you have my promise." Paul said with a nod.

"We will have Club X under constant surveillance and several other agents will be waiting under cover in case you need any assistance." Wade said. "We however do not know when this will happen…our informant was not able to get that information…only that it will happen within the next week."

Ron nodded. "Alright…now if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do."

They watched Ron walk out of the room, after he left each of them let out the breath they had been holding. In a way they almost pitied anyone who was going to try to hurt Kim…it would cause Ron to reach his breaking point. A collective shudder went through them as they thought about just what might happen if Kim was ever killed…bloodbath would be a very light way of putting it.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	5. A means to an end

_**Path to Home**_

_**To die one's self is a thing that must be easy, and light of consequence; but to lose a part of one's self…well, we know how deep that pang goes, we who have suffered that disaster, received that wound which cannot heal. – Letter to Will Bowen, Mark Twain 11-4-1888**_

Chapter 5 : A means to an end

Instead of returning to Kim's place Ron made his way up to the summit of Mt Middleton. The recent development in the mission and what had happened last night with Kim had caused his mind to swim. He needed to clear his head so that he would be at his peak for what was to come. The news about the assassination plot against Kim had shaken him up more than he let on. It had brought up many old fears and feelings.

He didn't regret what he did with Kim…he never would either. He still missed Yori deeply, her death had left a hole in his heart and no matter how much he did love Kim, that hole would never truly disappear.

Once again he was faced with a mission that could cost him a loved one. He knew if he lost Kim it was all over…he would kill who ever did it…after making them suffer horribly and then he would just vanish from the world. He would exile himself from the rest of humanity so that he could waste away and finally be giving his release from this mortal coil.

No one knew how truly tired he was, death had become such a constant in his life there were many times he yearned for the release himself. He couldn't help but to think of all the people he had cared for that he lost in his life, his parents, Rufus, Master Sensei, Yori and his unborn child, few knew Yori had been pregnant when she was killed. Yet no matter what happened…he always lived, like it was some kind of sick punishment for his inability to protect his loved ones.

He never thought he would get another chance…a chance to be human again, a chance to have a family with a woman he never thought could return his love…he had a chance to feel love again and with whatever gods out there as his witness NO ONE, not Muhammad, Myers or any other force on this planet was going to take it away from him again…ever.

He sat down next to a large boulder and rested against it, his long golden hair fluttering in the icy wind as stormy clouds passed over head. Taking off his shades he looked up at the gloomy sky, his eyes remaining their usual brown color as a small, sad smile crossed his lips.

"It was real good while it lasted wasn't it…Yori?" He asked the sky. "I've done like you asked me to do…I moved on with my life and I even made up with Kim."

Ron let out a hollow chuckle. "Sometimes I think you wanted us to come to America just so you could try to get me and Kim to at least be friends again…but you knew didn't you…you knew that I still loved her."

Ron sighed and brushed some stray hair out of his face. "I miss you…I may have always loved Kim but you had a special place in my heart too."

"What should I do now though…I hate to admit it but I'm scared." Ron said softly as tears welled up in his eyes for the second time in many years. "I…I can't lose her like I lost you…I wouldn't want to live anymore. It's bad enough that I lost you and our child…all these damn powers and I can't even protect those I love. Do you think the same thing will happen with Kim? Will I finally get the happiness I've yearned for, for so long only to have it ripped viciously away again?" His only answer was a slight rumble of thunder and a few rain drops.

"I'm so tired of fighting…tired of killing, I just want a normal life DAMMIT!" He cursed and crushed the rock he had picked up into powder.

Looking at the crushed remains of the rock and then up into the sky once again his eyes narrowed in determination. "I may be tired but I will not quit. Kim will not have your fate, Yori, I swear it. The mystical power in me is my gift, my burden and it's about damn time I started using it again instead of denying it. I could never bring myself to use my full power after your death…I had always thought that it might have been my fault that the building caught fire because of my powers…but it wasn't."

"I guess Wade was right…I have been blaming myself for something that I couldn't stop. Life happens and so does death. No matter how powerful I am…I know I cannot save everyone or stop every murderer out there, but I can protect the only person left in this world that gives my life any meaning." Ron said, his eyes glowing bright blue and surging with power.

He looked at his guns for a moment; taking them out of their holsters and then placing them back in. He raised his hand out in front of him as thunder cracked loudly. In a bright flash of blue light the Lotus Blade came to his hand, energy surging up and down its glowing azure blade.

"It's time I stop relying mostly on guns and start relying again on all of my skills and powers." Ron said performing a kata and savoring the perfect balance of his sword…it had been so long since he had last used it. He could feel his other powers surging within him, he had limited himself to just mild use of psionics for so long that it felt almost like a release as he let his power flow freely.

Looking at his sword he let another smile grace his lips, it felt good to embrace his powers again and to feel a blade in his hands. "I have regained my reason to fight…to live. What's in the past doesn't matter anymore…just my future…my future with Kim. I will protect her and this time I will not fail." Ron said with determination in his voice, his spirit felt renewed once again…almost like he had come back to life. No longer would he let his past haunt his present, Kim and ultimately himself deserved that much.

* * *

Kim jumped slightly as Ron appeared back in her room in a flash of light. She was so going to have to get used to the fact that he had weird powers and abilities. She noticed that while his face was pensive it looked lighter, as if he had come to a conclusion about something that had taken a weight off his shoulders.

"How did the meeting go?" Kim asked.

"That would depend of your perspective of certain situations. Professionally it was not surprising, Personally…it pissed me off." Ron stated.

"That bad huh?" Kim asked.

"Considering you've been made the target for a gang beating and rape followed by a nude lynching in the park…yeah it was just prime news." Ron grumbled.

Kim shuddered at the thought and suddenly felt nervous and scared. Life wasn't perfect, bad things happened and no matter how strong or powerful Ron was…he might not be able to protect her, hell, she might not even be able to protect herself if she was drugged or something. Which was the favorite way of detaining female GJ agents these days, drug em, rape em and kill em.

Ron glanced at Kim and saw the various emotions play across her features. He saw her usual determination but also fear and worry. He could not blame her, he knew all to well how scumbags like Muhammad partook of deplorable criminal acts against female Global Justice Agents.

Placing a hand on her shoulder she looked up to him, their eyes met and she saw a fire burning within his brown eyes. A fire that clearly said he would move heaven, earth and hell to keep her from harm.

"I know things seem like they have gotten worse KP, but it really hasn't. We've both been in far worse situations before. Don't let self-doubt cloud your judgment or abilities. And most of all remember that I will be there with you and that so long as I am around, they will never harm you. I failed before with Yori…I will not fail with you." Ron said.

Kim melted in him and wrapped her arms around him muscular torso burying her face into his chest. "I believe you Ron, I know you will protect me but…we just found eachother again…I'm so scared of losing that again. If you were to ever die…I don't think I could go on." She admitted softly.

Ron frowned. "Kim…you are a strong woman. You need to realize that no matter what happens, even if I should be killed, I will always be with you." He said idly wondering if he should tell her that killing him was not an easy thing to do for anybody or that few people had the ability to do so. "KP, do not worry about me, I do not die easily, it will take much more than mere gunshots or blades to bring me down for the count."

"Your power?" Kim asked looking up at him.

Ron nodded. "Yes, it makes killing me by normal means nearly impossible. I'm immune to poisons and drugs and I have a enhanced and accelerated healing factor. The side effect is that it drastically slows my aging process to a snails pace. My bones became harder and denser to the point of being as strong if not more so than Titanium…though they still can be broken."

Kim frowned. "Then that means when I'm old and gray you will still be young and fit. That is so not fair." She pouted.

Ron chuckled. "Don't worry KP, if you want I can share just enough of my power with you to give you my healing, immunity and aging abilities. It would have to wait for our wedding though, the power transfer can only be done when we become married and it will have to happen on our wedding night."

Kim nodded satisfied. "Sounds good to me, what do you think about a Christmas Wedding?" She asked.

"Sounds nice, I haven't enjoyed that holiday for a long time now." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't we do it just before Christmas, say about a week, then we could spend the holidays with your parents and take our honeymoon over new years. Say a tropical cruise in the Caribbean?" He asked.

"It sounds perfect." Kim smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

To the casual on looker Club X appeared to be busy as usual, to the trained eye it seemed busy but with something going on, To someone like Ron Stoppable it was simply a calm before the storm.

Global Justice agents had been placed on the rooftop above them and across the street with sniper rifles. The only field agents that would be in the main area was himself and Kim undercover. It was to dangerous to have any more agents posing as patrons or dancers as it could alert their targets and thus put innocent civilians in danger.

"You got everything ready Clint?" Mark asked nonchalant as he polished some glasses.

"Yeah…everything is prime." Ron replied in monotone.

Paul came out and took his position in the DJ booth next to their DJ and his daughter Alice. They would be the extra eyes and backup if need be.

"Everything ready Alice?" Paul asked.

"Ready to daddy, just need the scumbags to…and speak of the devil." Alice said and gestured.

Myers, Muhammad and about three other thug-like people entered the club. They quietly and as inconspicuous as possible took their seats at the table at the end of the runway.

_"Hmm…most likely so they have a perfect shot at Kim should things get out of hand." _Ron thought and then tapped the side of his shades kicking in their X-ray option.

He was far from surprised to see that each one was well armed with either a 9mm pistol or a small SMG. One of the larger thugs also had a dart gun and a small stun prod, which meant they planned on drugging Kim and if that failed, stun her. He also noticed that each of them was wearing an armored vest, looks like they expected trouble and were they going to get it.

Ron smirked darkly to himself. Bulletproof vests worked good for the chest but did nothing to protect the head. Still, something felt off. Instincts knew there was something or someone else waiting for a chance to strike, experience had taught him to always expect the unexpected and that nothing is ever as it seems.

Ron glanced over at the DJ booth and gave such a slight nod that if one weren't looking for it they would never have noticed it. Paul and Alice returned the nod with a thumbs up and prepared to start the evening and operation.

Mark fingered the colt .45 just under the bar and out of sight as he glanced at the targets and then Ron. "Right nasty looking blokes aye?"

"Yup." Ron replied gruffly. "Keep an eye on the big one to the left…he moves in anyway that looks suspicious…ventilate him."

Mark nodded. "Oy…Betty and Paulo don't pay me enough for this."

"Focus!" Ron snapped quietly. "Tina is up, then Miranda and then Korey…that is when they will make their move."

"Too right." Mark stated and went back to his work while keeping an eye on the criminals.

As Tina was doing her dance, Ron quickly made sure his guns were in place hidden under his biker jacket, the Lotus Blade was in the shape of a bracelet on his right wrist and if all else failed he had his powers.

Finally Kim came out to do what she was glad was her final performance. This time she was dressed as a Catholic School Girl. Ron idly wondered if she was purposely trying to make him screw up. Thank god she didn't wear skirts that short in public…she'd be taken in on exposure charges.

Ron's stoic features got more stone-like as the music started and Kim started to dance. His eyes darting all around the room looking for any sign of something happening.

Then it did just as Kim was about to remove her first article of clothes Ron spotted a slight glint of metal coming from behind the stage curtain…it was a gun barrel.

"Shit…sneak attack!" Ron grumbled.

Several things happened within the span of seconds. Four gun shots fired off, several patrons screamed in panic, Kim was suddenly knocked off the stage and Ron was in her place taking three bullets to the chest and one in the head. He fell over seeming dead.

Kim rolled off the edge of the walkway and ducked behind it and grabbed her sidearm, she had placed it there just in case something like this were to happen.

Muhammad, Myers and their goons stood and drew their guns to attack Kim. "Stupid bouncer." Myers spat.

The next thing that happened promptly freaked everyone save a few people out. Ron flipped upright again as the sounds of metal plinks came from the stage floor. Between his feet rested four bullets, there was little blood and the wounds were sealing up.

"Well…that stung." Ron growled as he glared at the shooter. "Come on out Teaser…or should I say Panther?"

"Very perceptive Clint." Panther said sauntering out in a skintight black jumpsuit. "Too good for a cooler." She added keeping her gun trained on him.

Ron removed his shades letting his powers flow through his eyes, Panther stumbled in shock…she knew of only one man that could do such a thing, the man that killed her Uncle Monty Fiske.

"YOU!" She screamed. "Stoppable! You killed my uncle."

Ron shrugged. "Play with fire and you get burned." He replied emotionlessly. "Monkey boy shouldn't have tried to take me out…never send an assassin to kill a better assassin, especially a egotistical one like Fiske."

"Well that's new…" Kim mumbled and trained her gun on the other criminals.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" Panther screeched and charged Ron with gun ready and a dagger drawn.

"Not today." Ron said.

Just as she got close to him he lashed out his foot kicking her gun into the air and followed up with an elbow into the gut. She gasped and then struck with her blade, Ron caught her wrist and twisted it until it snapped.

She screamed in pain as the dagger hit the floor, Ron plucked her gun out of the air and with a savage roundhouse kick sent her sprawling back.

"Bad kitty." Ron snapped and pulled the trigger.

The assassin once known as Panther now lay on the floor of the stage, a large bullet hole right between her eyes as they looked lifelessly up at the ceiling.

Muhammad raised his SMG to shoot Ron. "Freeze in the name of Global Justice!" Kim shouted. "One more move and I shoot."

Myers wasn't about to listen and pulled out his gun to shoot Kim. Ron in one deadly fluid motion flipped forward into a handstand, grabbed Panther's dropped dagger and threw it nailing Myers in the throat as he stood upright facing the remaining criminals.

Kim was shocked and watched Myers fall over gurgling on his own blood before dying. She knew Ron was good but DAMN that was in a class all its own.

"Aziz Muhammad Al-Hadir, you have been marked and for your crimes there will be no mercy." Ron said glaring at the frightened Arabian. Ron's scowl deepened. "Had you not decided to make Agent Possible your next target for your sick little fun I might have let you live and rot in prison. Anyone trying to hurt her goes through me first and you really don't want to make that mistake. Enjoy hell Muhammad, I hear it's warm this time of year." Ron snarled and fired the remaining rounds of Panther's gun into the terrorist.

Muhammad now resembling a bloody piece of Swiss cheese dropped dead next to his accomplice Stan Myers, neither could have known that their plans could have gone so wrong…but they should have known…to mess with Kim Possible is to incur the Wraith of Ron Stoppable.

Paul and Mark ran out with their guns and pointed them at the remaining three thugs. The last three being a bit smarter then their employers dropped their weapons and raised their hands the second Ron took out Muhammad…no way were they that stupid.

Ron pulled out his SAT-phone. "Commander Stoppable here, targets Myers and Muhammad terminated, accomplices captured and awaiting pickup. Mission successful and complete…Stoppable out."

Ron put his SAT-phone away and let out a sigh. It was over…it was all finally over. Before he could think further on the matter Kim had plowed into him and was giving him a heated kiss.

Several GJ agents that walked in either gawked or sniggered at the sight before hauling the three thugs out to the containment transporter.

A few moments later the kiss was broken but Kim remained snuggled in Ron's arms. "I'm finally free KP." Ron said softly. "I don't have to do this anymore, we don't have to do this anymore. No more killing or suicide missions. We can finally find some peace."

"We will Ron…I promise." Kim muttered into his chest.

Paul walked up with Mark and Wade who had arrived with the other agents. "You did it, Ronnie me boyo. Ya did good." Paul said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Paulie." Ron said and then looked at Wade. "Hey Wade…do me a favor?" He asked.

Wade smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

"Tell Betty I resign. It's time to put my past and all this killing behind me." Glancing down at Kim he let a smile grace his features. "I have a future to look forward to know. But if I am ever needed again, I mean really needed…you know how to reach me." Ron said.

"Sure thing buddy, I'm glad to see you find some happiness." Wade stated.

"Me too, it's been far to long for us all." Ron said. "Try not to be a stranger and we'll be expecting you at the wedding."

Wade grinned. "Count on it, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ron nodded. "Ready to go KP?" He asked.

"Yes Ron…lets go home." She said happily.

"Home…" Ron said softly. "I like the sound of that."

Wade, Paul and Mark watched the two walk out of the club, Ron's arm wrapped around Kim and Kim snuggled contentedly to his side. It was many years, allot of battles and quite a bit of misery in the making but two lost souls had finally found eachother. Who knew what new adventures lay in store for them, one thing was sure though, they would face them together.

_**The End**_

_**Epilogue…**_

Two men stood quietly on a large cliff top that looked over the Tri-City. Each staring out at the wondrous view that sunrise brought. One was young and strong looking, his features held a look of peace and happiness on them. The other was an older middle-aged man, kindness flowing from his features and gentleness radiating from his eyes.

"So, do you think your ready for this Ronald?" James Possible asked.

"More than anything else." Ron answered, the small content smile never leaving his lips. "I dreamed about this day ever since high school. Never thought it would ever happen but somehow, deep down I knew it would eventually."

James smiled. "We're all glad to have you back son. Kimmie was so miserable without you. Anne and I did what we could but we both knew that it was only something you could fix."

"I'm just sorry it took so long." Ron mused. "But all things happen for a reason and I would never change the outcome."

James nodded. "None of us would…so you ready to go make an honest woman out of my daughter?"

Ron smirked. "No such thing as an honest woman but I'll do my best."

James laughed. "To true son, to true."

* * *

Monique, Tara and Joss watched Kim pace the bride's dressing room nervously, he had he long white bridal gown hiked up so she wouldn't trip and she looked ready to climb the walls.

"Girl would you settle down!" Monique exclaimed.

"I can't Mon, I'm so nervous." Kim stated.

"Get any more jittery and I'll put you in charge of the jiffy pop popcorn." Joss said dryly.

"Funny." Kim replied sarcastically, Joss shrugged, sporting a wide grin.

"It's just that I've always wanted this…but I never thought it could ever happen." Kim said softly.

"And now it is." Tara finished. "Be thankful, I wish I could snag a hottie like Ron."

"Don't even think about it." Kim glared.

"Amp down Kim." Monique said with a chuckle. "He's marrying you isn't he? Just grab the bull by the horns and go with it."

Kim sighed and smiled. "Your right, besides, Kim Stoppable has a nice ring to it." The others nodded.

Anne knocked and opened the door. "Kimmie, your dad and Ron are here…it's time." She said happily, she had always wanted this to happen.

Kim took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Well, I'm ready, let's get this thing started."

* * *

Ron stood up at the alter calmly, his face set in a stoic yet friendly look as his best man Paul stood next to him and his groomsmen Wade and Felix standing behind him.

Ron was dressed in a tailor made tuxedo, midnight black with a silk purple shirt and tie. His long unruly hair had been slightly tamed and pulled back into an elegant thick braid tied with a cobalt blue cord at the bottom.

Ron glanced up as the wedding march started. First came Monique, Joss and Tara in matching baby blue gowns, finally Kim came out escorted by her father. She was breathtaking to behold. Her gown was shoulder-less and pearl white. It was of an old Victorian design with silk elbow gloves and a snow-white veil.

"Who give this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I James Timothy Possible do." James said, pecked Kim on the cheek and took his seat next to his sobbing wife.

"You look stunning KP." Ron said softly.

"And you look incredibly handsome Ron." She replied with a blush.

"You ready for this?" Ron asked.

"Without a doubt." She replied.

They smiled at each other and turned to the priest. They would now be starting their lives together from this day as husband and wife. Neither could be more happier.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC

We would like to thank all of you out there that read this story and hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more exciting adventures brought to you by us, Epic Quest INC.


End file.
